


Tonight I Wanna Cry

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [20]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: After season 6, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Glaryl, M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, darlenn, emotional daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl just wants to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I Wanna Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo!!! LAST ONE OF THE SERIES. I'm sorry I'm so late posting these DX I'm going to be adding more chapters to some of the oneshots so be on the lookout :)

Daryl's known to mask his emotions, almost to the point that you could compare them to steel. They're solid and unchanging, but they break. They break under too much weight, or something slamming into them so hard that they just snap in two. 

It was Negan and Lucille that were the driving force to split him in two and completely tear him apart. Almost in the literal sense. He wasn't the one to die, but he certainly had his share of wounds, the gunshot wound, and the terror that filled him were the biggest ones.

As soon as the door shuts and locks them away from the others, Daryl is grabbing Glenn and burying his face into the younger man's neck. Glenn clings to him for a minute, before he finally pulls away and kisses his cheek. Daryl doesn't make much eye contact, but he does that sometimes so Glenn thinks nothing of it.

He walks over to light a candle, and Daryl backs away into the corner. The only sounds in the room are Glenn striking the match and blowing it out. But then there's a new sound, starting with labored breaths and cut off whimpers that can only be coming from the older man. Glenn immediately turns around and spots Daryl, back turned to him, shoulders shuddering and his head down.

"Daryl?" Glenn comes over to him and turns him around. 

Daryl drops his head down into Glenn's shoulder. Glenn can feel the warm drops landing on his shirt the shuddering growing and beginning to wrack Daryl's entire body.

"Hey..." Glenn whispers, placing both hands on Daryl's cheeks and lifts his face. Daryl looks at him with these broken blue eyes that he's never seen before. It terrifies him. Daryl's lip quivers. A tear drops from his eye and lands on Glenn's hand. 

"It's alright." Glenn lets him drop his head down once more and winds his arms around the older man,"It's alright."

"Can-can't lose y-"

"Shh..." Glenn bites his lip and fights back the tears trying to come up.

The tears fight back their barrier and land on Daryl's shirt anyways. Daryl only holds onto him tighter pulls his head back and presses their foreheads together. Watery blue eyes searching brown ones and noses bumping together awkwardly. 

"Don't you dare leave me like that again." Glenn finally whispers,"I don't care if-"

" 'M sorry." The words are rushed and low, and Glenn barely hears them, but he does.

He kisses him lightly, and lays down on the bed, propped up against the headboard a little. The archer follows, and rests his head on Glenn's chest, resuming his broken off sobs almost instantly. Glenn winces upon hearing his lover cry like that. He reaches down and cups Daryl's wet cheek, pulling him closer until their quivering, bitten lips meet.

The kiss starts out slow at first, Glenn's soft lips intertwining gently with Daryl's shaking one's. His tongue swipes out to ask for entrance, tasting the salt of his tears as he does so. Daryl lets him in, arms snaking around the younger male in sync with their tongues. 

**Crack_**

**Boom_**

Glenn whimpers at the noise, gripping onto Daryl's biceps and leaning into the kiss. Daryl lightly nibbles at his tongue, biting down just enough to hold it there, but not enough to hurt. It's almost as if he doesn't want Glenn to pull away. The Korean seems to understand, because if anything he's doing the exact opposite.

The kiss grows just like the rain and wind roaring outside. Glenn's shirt come's off at some point and time, flying across the room and landing on a lamp. Daryl's shirt comes slipping off too, but Glenn at least has the decency to toss it somewhere they'll find it. They part, looking up at each other with glimmering eyes and kiss swollen lips.

Daryl maneuvers himself down a bit, pressing soft kisses to the bruises and scars that have made Glenn their home. He kisses over the finger shaped bruises from behind gripped too tight by Negan's men, the scratches they've left, the small mole on the right side of his chest. Then he climbs back up and eases down beside his Korean, and lets him situate himself in his arms. 

And _yeah_ , he thinks, he can't lose this.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback :D


End file.
